Ignorance is Bliss
by xXmika-ookamiXx
Summary: Sakiko finally gets adopted at sixteen, wow. Who whould want to adopt a sixteen year old anyways? The prestigious Suou family apparently. Though why would such a well know family go to the trouble of adopting? Read to find out. First Person


Chapter One: The Adopted

Stepping off the plane was a relief. I wondered why a plane was sent anyways, well, whoever adopted me must have money, sending a plane for a two hour flight and all. With a plane like that, a king would fly and never complain. Top notch air conditioning control, a computerized DVD player that let me scroll and select what I was going to watch, though I wondered who would need 1000+ movies in the first place. It was kinda ridiculous in my opinion. And heck, there was even a smoothie bar. I sighed and shook my head; the day had taken such a turn of events.

Just that morning I was going through the normal routine, waking up and getting ready for the day. Aiko, needing help with breakfast for all the orphans, and I, gladly giving her the help. I was sure gonna miss them, though none of the orphans living there were close to my age, but we got along just fine. I sighed, already agitated, though the plane had almost anything to offer, I hated staying in one place for too long. Though, technically I wasn't in one place, having been flying. But oh well, who wants to get technical anyways?

In my moment of remembrance, someone had approached me. "Hello, you must be Sakiko, we have been waiting for your arrival." the girl was nice, though it was a forced nice. "Nice to meet you. And you are?" I said, though it was rather unenthusiastic, I held my hand out to her for the traditional hand shake. Instead I received a bow, "It is nice of you to ask, as I will be your personal maid, Yasu," Then it clicked, she was nice because she was paid to be. Well people will do some crazy things for a little money, just look at the game shows they got on these days.

With a sigh, I ruffled the mass of blonde hair on my head, "I won't be needing you to be my maid, I am perfectly capable of doing my own cleaning, well in my own room at least." Just who had adopted me? Unlike the other adoptions, I didn't get to meet them, they just looked at our records and chose one. Lucky Me.

Yasu's eyes widened slightly as she looked up at me, "Are you sure? Master Suou would be displeased if I was not doing my job." "Then just say you're cleaning the room? Just don't do it, it's all very simple." I said, as though I were talking to a dumb blonde. Yes I know, I just discriminated against my own kind, I'll live. I could see that my attitude was worrying her slightly, I don't blame her. It was one of my more foul moods. I didn't like heights and being in a plane made me wanna kill who ever sent it. Sighing I looked to Yasu, "Where am I suppose to be going? Could you at least tell me that?"

"OH! Right away Sakiko-kun. Right this way!" she said, smiling, though this time it was less forced, turning on her heel and starting to walk. Just then I decided to take in my surroundings. I was on a platform? No, it's too far up for that, hmm. I shrugged and started following her. I didn't realize that what I was actually standing on was a roof until we made out departure down the stairs. Then I became nervous, the people who adopted me were indeed rich if their roof was that big. I almost hate going to see the inside.

Coming out of the stair well, Yasu held the door open for me. She did seem genuinely happy now, "Right this way." I stepped out into the world of the rich. Red velvet carpet lined the hallway's floor, pictures that looked hand painted hung from the walls, and mini tables with vases of flowers were places along the sides of the hall way.

I was slightly taken aback by the fancy place. They expected me to live here? With a short sigh I looked out one of the floor to ceiling windows which had beautiful framework. "Ya~su!" a voice called. I turned around to see a blonde boy running toward us. "Hai? Master Tamaki?" Yasu asked, taking a short bow. "I have a great IDEA!" Tamaki said. I looked to see that the maid had a sweat drop and looked nervous. So, this thing must happen. To spare the maid I looked to the boy, "Who are you?" Purple eyes looked up at me and then he gasped, "You don't know me?"

Instantly his demeanor changed and he was crouched over and slumped next to the wall. I realized now why the maid was nervous, this guy had to be bipolar. "Tamaki-sama! This is the girl your father adopted, now she's your sister." Yasu tried to explain. He looked up from his position on the floor, and his eyes got drastically big and seemed to shine all on their own, "Oneesan!" This guy was my brother? Well I might as well get used to him. He leaped at me and I barely had a chance to brace myself before he was hugging me, rubbing his face over the top of my head, much like a puppy. I started laughing, Tamaki stopped and looked at me.

I would have answered his questioning gaze, but I had no idea why I was laughing. The situation was just...... hilarious for some reason. "Oneesan! Kawaii!" Tamaki shouted. I stopped laughing, "How is that cute?" Tamaki's face became confused and he tilted his head to the side, "Well, why not?" I sighed, this person confused me, but I smiled. I had been so worried when I saw the private plane and knew that they were rich. I though the family would be uptight and stuck up, but my new 'brother' had just proved me wrong.

"Tamaki-sama, could you please lead Sakiko to her room? I have to report back to your father in the main mansion." Yasu asked politely. Main mansion? What do the call this monster of a building then?! "HAI!" Tamaki said, grabbing a hold of my arm and dragging me down the hall. "Oneesan! You'll like it here! I'll give you a tour just as soon as I show you your room!" Tamaki meant well I could tell, though I hope he has some seriousness sometimes.

Stopping in front of a door with spiraling flower and vine designs on the front, which was all painted white, he threw the door open, "This is it!" I stepped in and almost gasped. It was huge! They call this a bedroom? The thing was ten times bigger than the room I shared at the orphanage, what the hell did they expect me to do with all of this space? "Ok! Next stop, my room!" he drug me out of my room and went to the one next to it. He threw the door open and this room was slightly bigger, though, not by much. "This is my room!" he said, leaping into the room.

"......." what was I suppose to say? "Now! On to the kitchen!" he shouted, grabbing my arm again. Tamaki showed me through the rest of the house, though he couldn't seem to do everything in order, constantly dragging me up and down the stairs. After the tenth time of going up the steps I pulled back from his arm that didn't seem to want to let me walk by myself. Tamaki looked back, "Why stop oneesan?"

I smiled, "Sorry, I'm tired." I said and then sat on the steps. "This is no place to sit! We have many sitting rooms!" Tamaki said. "Why can't I sit on the stairs?" I asked, confused as to why there needed to be a sitting room, was that their form of a living room or something? "Do commoners usually sit on steps?" Tamaki asked, actually sounding interested. How was I supposed to take that commoners comment? As an insult? One look at his face showed no ill manner so I answered, "Why not sit on the steps? Is it a rule or something? To not sit on the steps. And yes, many people sit on the steps, though I wouldn't say it's a commoner thing." Tamaki seemed to think.

Then he smiled, though it was a half serious smile, like he was thinking about what I said to a great extent. Then he sat on the stairs beside me. "So, where am I going to school?" I asked. Tamaki turned to me and said, "Ouran Academy, didn't you know?"

"No, should I have?" I asked. I stood up and started going back up the stairs, Tamaki soon following. "Well! I'll show you pictures oneesan!" Tamaki said. On the way to who knows where Tamaki was explaining something or another about the academy, "Ouran Private Academy is defined by one, prestigious families, and two, wealth. And prosperous people have much time on their hands. Taking this into consideration, I have formed a club with others from this school. Therefore, this Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies that also have time and profit off them."

So aka, he's women's time whore. I laughed as this thought crossed my mind. "I'll get you to meet them!" Tamaki said, almost oozing with happiness. I smiled, though it was strained, "Great." Tamaki led me to his room. "These are my friends!" Tamaki yelled once we were in his room. There were four huge pictures hanging on the wall in him room.

The first showed an emotionless face that really didn't seem to have anything behind it. "This is Mori-sempai! The wild type, as I put it!" Tamaki said, though in a way as if to draw me to the person, though it did not work. The next picture was that up a little light blonde hair boy eating cake. "How old is he?" I asked, confused. "Ah, Honey-sempai is well, I forgot! He's what we call the loli-shota type!" "Kawaii." I said, though in more of a big sister kind of way, well seemingly big sister, considering the boy was possibly older than me.

The next picture was that of a dark haired boy. He seemed mysterious in a way, just the way he held himself and presented himself to the camera. "This is Kyouya! What we call the cool type!" Tamaki said, with a seemingly forever set happy face. The next picture held two people, twins. I was slightly amused to see that the pictures had been drawn on, giving one whiskers and the other swirls on the cheeks and more. "Hikaru and Kaoru! The little devil type!" Tamaki grinned.

"Are they all in uniforms?" I asked, noticing them. "Yeah, that's the uniform for the male students at Ouran." Tamaki answered. Uniform? What does the girl's look like then? "Uh, what will my uniform be?" I asked, fearing the worst. "There should be some hanging in your closet, go see while I look for the pictures of the school!" Tamaki said, then went to his closet, going inside and shutting the door behind him. Wow, walk in, shut in closet. I left and walked over to my room. Going in I slowly made my way to my closet. Silently hoping it wasn't too bad, and hoping it'd be blue like the male uniforms. Well, anything but yellow, I despise the color yellow with my very being.

I closed my eyes and opened the closet. Slowly I opened them. What I was confronted with were fluffy yellow dresses. Well that's just perfect, I thought sarcastically. "I'd rather wear the male uniform." I mumbled, then the idea hit me. I'd just ask the superintendent if I could wear the male uniform. Tamaki ran into the room, "It's just terrible! I can't find the pictures! Though I found the schools code of conduct...." Tamaki said, almost sounding like he was going to cry.

I held up my hands and tried to comfort him, "It's fine, though I don't have the conduct, I need one of those." Tamaki perked right up, "Here!"

I smiled and looked around the huge room. I now had a huge bed and a couple of dressers, there was even a small table in one corner complete with a set of chairs. My stuff was sitting on the floor by the bed. "Tamaki, if you would now excuse me, I'd like to unpack." I smiled. "Of course oneesan." he said, bowing with a hand on his chest before leaving. Was he actually being slightly serious?

I quickly unpacked and changed into my pajamas, considering it was getting late, and I wasn't hungry having had a full out meal on the plane. I got into bed and lay back, the dark blankets felt as if they were made of silk. I looked at the conduct and flipped to the clothing section. _**All students must wear the schools uniform.**_ I smiled, it never said which uniform.

A/N: So what do ya think of the first chapter? And before anyone asks, no she will not be masquerading as a boy like Haruhi. You'll just have to read to find out what happens next.


End file.
